A Little Flirtin' and Dancin'
by Jene Miles
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran both know that they like each other but they just don't want to admit it. Through certain events will they both finally confess? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Not Your Ordinary Sunday ...

Title: A Little Flirtin' and Dancin' - Chapter One: Not Your Ordinary Sunday .  
  
Author: Murasaki  
  
Contact:shikubu@hotmail.com  
  
URL: http://www.two-flower.net/~life  
  
Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it rightfully belongs to CLAMP, Kodansha, Nelvana, KidsWB, etc.  
  
Author's Note: Another S&S. Bet you've had enough of them haven't you? I just can't help it though! This is more of a mushymushy-funny-kawaii- romantic-fic than an in-depth build-up relationship. I'm beginning to dislike the fic title.  
  
Story Notes:  
  
" ." talking  
  
' .' thoughts  
  
____ end setting  
  
"Hoeeeeee!" Kinomoto Sakura abruptly woke up and glanced at her clock. She was late again. Kero hovered over her. "Nai, ai, Sakura-chan, you're up late again."  
  
"Hai, hai!" Sakura hurriedly dressed, brushed her teeth and raced down the stairs. Kero flew after and chuckled at her.  
  
Touya looked up at Sakura, expressionless. "Is is just me, or did I hear the kaijuu stomp down the stairs?"  
  
Sakura glared at him but broke into a wide smile. "Ohayo to you too, oni- chan!"  
  
Touya looked at Sakura for a certain period. "What?" she said.  
  
Touya chuckled behind his hand. "Oh, never mind, Sakura."  
  
Sakura gave Touya a strange look. "Whatever. Ohayo Otousan!" She sat down at the table smelling the sweet aroma of pancakes.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan." Fujitaka placed a plate of hot pancakes in front of Sakura. "Eh?" He looked at her.  
  
Sakura looked up. "Nani?"  
  
Touya made swift hand gestures to make his point to Fujitaka. He smiled knowingly. "Daijoubu desu. Hurry up before those pancakes get cold."  
  
"Hai!" Sakura dug into the delicious pancakes. She grabbed her school bag and raced out the door.  
  
After she had left, Touya burst into hysterical laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha! That kaijuu didn't even notice!"  
  
Fujitaka just grinned. "Now, now, Touya, Sakura-chan won't be pleased with our little joke. She'll be quite angry when she returns."  
  
Touya held onto his ribs, stifling with laughter. "B-but. it was . was definitely worth it!"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at her watch as she roller bladed down the alley. "Oh no, I'm going to be late, Terada-sensei won't be pleased, oh why did I stay up so late watching television? I could have taped it and then watch it the next day! Oh Kami, I hope I make it .. Ooof!" Sakura found herself on the rough ground. She had knocked into someone.  
  
"Gomen nasai! Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura tried to stand up but she felt two pangs of stings on her legs and fell to the ground again. "Nani?" She looked down. "Hoeeeee!"  
  
"Daijoubu desu. Arigato," said the voice, standing up. "Nani?!"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura-chan looked up. She gasped. "Li-kun?"  
  
"Kinomoto!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" they said in unison.  
  
"Well, I was going to school," Sakura said.  
  
"I was just walking to- nani? You were going to where?"  
  
Sakura stared at him with a funny expression. "I was going to school." She stepped back with a confused look. "Why aren't you in your school uniform?"  
  
Syaoran stared back at her- it was all clicking into place in his mind. "Why aren't I-?" He paused and suddenly gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Nani? Why is everyone laughing at me?" she asked. "I don't understand."  
  
"You'll understand when you look at yourself!" Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle some more. "It's a Sunday."  
  
"S-Sunday?" she pondered. Sakura looked at herself again and practically died when she saw what she was wearing. "Hoeeeeeeeee!" she cried into the sky.  
  
Syaoran gave a funny expression. "Now you know?"  
  
Sakura was practically on the verge of bursting into tears. Not only was she injured she was also wearing the wrong clothes!  
  
"Kuso! This is not my day! Grr. I'm going to kill oni-chan! Even Otousan didn't tell me!" She tried to stand up but she couldn't. Her knees were grazed pretty badly and whenever she did gain balance her knees wobbled uncontrollably and she landed on her bottom again. "Hoeeee!"  
  
A hand reached out for hers. Sakura looked up. "Li-kun!"  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Well, you need someone to help you don't you?"  
  
Sakura frowned. "Humph, just goes to show how much you care. I wish Yukito- san was here. He'd help me!"  
  
Syaoran blushed slightly at his old crush, almost losing balance, the way he was kneeling down. He shook his head. "Well? Are you going to stay there and complain all day or are you going to stand up?"  
  
Sakura was surprised by his words. Usually Syaoran was so mean and cold to her. 'Now this, is a change.' Sakura smiled gratefully. "OK then, I'll stand up." She reached out for his hand.  
  
Syaoran blushed at her smile. 'Her smile sure warms up the insides of me.' He halted at his thoughts, losing the grip of Sakura's hand, dropping her onto the ground again.  
  
"Oof! What was that for?" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts. "Nani?" He looked down again. "Oh! Er. I was just thinking about someone. No! I mean, um . something, yeah, something." Sakura gave Syaoran a smug look. "Oooo.. You're thinking about someone? That's a first. Who is it? Tell me, oh, I'll keep a secret, no problem!"  
  
Syaoran scowled. "Listen, are you going to get up or not?"  
  
Sakura frowned. "That is, if you don't drop me."  
  
"Of course I won't. I wouldn't drop you for the world." 'NANI???!!!' Syaoran mentally punched himself. 'Please, please, please, I hope Sakura didn't hear me. Why am I thinking so much about her anyway? It's those eyes, those deep and beautiful green eyes, a guy could get lost in them and drown happily.'  
  
"Yoo-hoo? Syaoran? Did you hear me? You're making a scene," Sakura waved madly at Syaoran. She looked around and saw people staring at them. She blushed and made a signal that everything was just fine. 'Huh? Syaoran? Did I just say his first name? Hmm. I guess I did. Though, I have to admit, Syaoran is very cute.' Sakura thought taking a glimpse of Syaoran's face from her side view. She suddenly frowned. 'Hey, he just said he wouldn't drop me for the world. Does that mean, does that mean he likes me? Oooo. that's so sweet!'  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran? SYAORAN!!!" Sakura yelled into Syaoran's ear.  
  
"Wh-what?! What happened? Where's the Clow Card?" Syaoran finally woke from his thoughts.  
  
Sakura shook her head, smiling. "Geez Syao- I mean, Li-kun, I've never seen you act like this before. Will you pick me up now?"  
  
"What?" Syaoran looked down. "Oh." He helped Sakura rise onto her feet.  
  
"Oh, my knees hurt really badly! I don't think I can walk home properly. Could you help me Syaoran?" Sakura said, wrapping her arms around Syaoran's neck for support.  
  
Syaoran almost fell upside down when he felt Sakura's arms around his neck. "Wh-what?" The heat from his deep red blush was wafting to Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at him. "Syaoran are you OK? You look so red- like a tomato!" She stroked his face gently.  
  
Syaoran was practically in heaven, not giving a damn that people were looking at them and not noticing she had undeniably flirted with him and calling him by his first name. "I- I- I'm-I'm f-f-feeling f-f-fan-fan- fantastic."  
  
Sakura smiled deviously. 'Kami, look at him blush, it's just too kawaii! I've never behaved like this before! I have to stop this, but I can't!' "Oh, that's just really good, Syaoran-chan- can you take little Sakura home?"  
  
Syaoran grinned insanely. "Of course." Then he stopped. "NANI!!!!????" he exclaimed.  
  
Sakura unwrapped her arms from Syaoran's neck and smiled knowingly. "Well?"  
  
Syaoran blushed furiously. "D-d-did you just call me Syaoran-chan?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Hai. Don't you like it?"  
  
If possible, Syaoran blushed even harder, his cheeks looking like very ripe strawberries. "N-no. It's just that."  
  
"That what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"ThatyouhavetoletmecallyouSakura!" Syaoran rushed his words.  
  
Sakura took a while to interpret what he was saying. "I have to . let . you. call me. Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, still red.  
  
"Oh. Okay!" Sakura gave Syaoran a wide smile. "I'd love it if you called me Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran's face broke into a rare smile- he breath was almost taken away when he saw her smile. "Arigato."  
  
Sakura frowned again. "But you know, you have to let me call you Syaoran- kun. I really like your name. And you have to tell me about that someone you were thinking about before." 'Like it isn't any obvious, Sakura,' she thought in her head but she grinned. 'Heck, watching Syaoran act all this lovey-dovey is a one chance in a life time! I should get Tomoyo-chan to videotape him.' She giggled.  
  
Syaoran's face was still a crimson red. 'Geez, how many times have I blushed this hard, all because of Sakura.' "I-I wasn't thinking about anyone before, just about what to do about your grazed knees," he stammered. 'Great excuse, Li.'  
  
There was suddenly a strange tension in the air between the two.  
  
Sakura looked down. "Oh. Of course. You know, come to think of it, how come we're still here?"  
  
Syaoran reddened. "Uh- well. do you want to go home and change now?"  
  
Sakura blushed for the first time. "Oh. Yes, of course. Um. I- I think I can walk now." She let go of Syaoran and tried to walk a few steps but then realised she was wearing roller blades.  
  
"Whoaaaa! Oof!" Sakura shut her eyes hard and then opened one- and found herself over the support of Syaoran's arms. Their faces were dangerously close to each other.  
  
"You gotta be more careful. Sakura," Syaoran murmured.  
  
Sakura gulped. Their mouths were centimetres away from each other. She instantly leaned forward wrapping her arms around Syaoran's neck again. Even Syaoran's hands had made themselves comfortable around her waist.  
  
"M-more careful?" Sakura whispered, her breath tickling Syaoran's face.  
  
Syaoran found himself staring into the deep green pools of Sakura's eyes, getting lost in them all over again. "H-hai." Their mouths were so close yet they felt they needed some more strength to reach the other.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? A young lady in her school uniform on a Sunday morning with a young man- both in a very "heated" position?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran abruptly broke from their embrace. Sakura blushed hard and Syaoran scowled.  
  
"Good morning to you too, my dear descendent," Eriol Hiiragizawa said, flashing that one and only mysterious smile again while Syaoran growled, swiftly turning his back on everyone. A girl giggled behind Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-kun! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "We were just-" Sakura lost her words.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other grinning. "About to kiss?" Tomoyo asked. "And I was so lucky to have it all on tape!" she said patting her camcorder lovingly.  
  
Sakura didn't know how to rebut to Tomoyo's words-she looked like she could faint. Syaoran remained silent, arms crossed.  
  
Eriol smiled again. "You know, you really should be doing this someplace more private."  
  
"What!" Sakura blushed hard. "How long were you watching?"  
  
"Long enough to get you taped," Tomoyo replied, smiling. "Hey, Sakura-chan, why are you wearing your school uniform?"  
  
Sakura reddened. "Hoeeee." she murmured. She spoke up, "I'll- I'll just be leaving now, okay?"  
  
"I'll come with you!" Tomoyo lending her hand to Sakura for balance.  
  
Syaoran suddenly came back from his dreamworld again. "Wait! Sakura! Uh- I mean Kino-" He shook his head. "I- I-"  
  
"Yes . Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Er- uh- I- I hope you feel better."  
  
Sakura smiled at him, making his heart melt all over again.  
  
"Arigato. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"H-hai."  
  
"Great! Ja ne!"  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura and Tomoyo walk down the street until they faded into the distance.  
  
"You really love her don't you?" Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran frowned. "Shut up."  
  
"As you wish, but Syaoran you truly need training with your lying. Could you be any more obvious?"  
  
Syaoran looked directly into Eriol's eyes. "Shut. Up."  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Dear little descendent. Have you told her?"  
  
"Told her what?"  
  
"Told her, Syaoran, that you love her!"  
  
"What! Now you just listen here-" Syaoran argued.  
  
"Oh, I'm listening-very carefully."  
  
Syaoran deflated when he saw Eriol's triumphant expression. "I'll - I'll tell her but not now."  
  
"Not too long, dear descendent."  
  
Syaoran scowled. "Quit calling me that. And how come you're spending so much time with Daidouji-san anyway?"  
  
A faint blush crept up Eriol's face. "Well, we're become good friends."  
  
Syaoran was unconvinced. "Any more?"  
  
Eriol's eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "Never mind me, you have your own love affair dear Syaoran."  
  
"Humph." Syaoran looked down and noticed something shimmering in the sun.  
  
It was the Clow Key. He shook his head and knelt down to pick it up. He held it in his hands, staring at it. 'Trust Sakura to drop the Key.' He sighed. 'I'll have to give it to her tonight. If only I could feel her in my arms again.'  
  
Eriol was watching Syaoran in amusement. 'Look at him, he's daydreaming again.' He tapped Syaoran on the shoulder. "Ja! I'll be leaving you to your 'pleasant' thoughts! Can I trust my dear Syaoran to go home safely?"  
  
Syaoran stayed quiet, not saying anything.  
  
Eriol shook his head. 'Sakura is amazingly overpowering him.' He chuckled at that and left leaving Syaoran by the kerb.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So . first chapter again. What do you think? I just kept typing and typing away- I didn't even think of the plot . nothing! Although when I read it, it was quite alright. It's up to you to decide what you think of it and give me feedback by reviewing this fic. Thank you very, very much!  
  
Next chapter will be up in around three days from now - 28/12/01 


	2. Dinner Fun

TITLE: A Little Flirtin' and Dancin' - Chapter Two: Dinner Fun  
  
AUTHOR: Murasaki  
  
CONTACT: shikubu@hotmail.com  
  
URL: http://www.two-flower.net/~life  
  
DISCLAIMER: CardCaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it rightfully belongs to CLAMP, Kodansha, Nelvana, KidsWB, etc.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Second chapter up. Glad everyone's so into the story! ^_^ This is where lots of flirtin' and eatin' are and expect some more later on too! It seems I've made Sakura flirt more with Syaoran ... well that will change...  
  
STORY NOTES:  
  
" ... " talking  
  
' ... ' thoughts  
  
____ end setting  
  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo had gone back to Sakura's house. "There! All done!" Tomoyo said, patting Sakura's bandaged knees.  
  
"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan. I feel much better now!" Sakura said, standing up onto her feet.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at that. "I'm glad Sakura-chan. Now that you're fit to walk again, would you please model some costumes for me?" She smiled very sweetly.  
  
Sakura sighed. "All right then."  
  
Tomoyo clapped her hands. "Ooo ... fantastic!"  
  
Sakura sighed again. 'I'm going to regret this ...'  
  
It was at around dusk when Tomoyo finally stopped her costume admiring. She glanced at her watch. "Hmmm... I have to go home now. Okaasan wants me to help her with dinner."  
  
"That's fine, Tomoyo-chan! I feel really stiff after wearing all those costumes! And I have to make dinner for myself since otousan and oni-chan went out."  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "You know how I am Sakura-chan! Do you want me to help you with dinner before I leave?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "No, I'm alright, arigato. I'll see you off then!" She walked Tomoyo to the door.  
  
"I'll see you at school, tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo winked as Sakura turned a deep red. She waved at her and walked down the street.  
  
Tomoyo giggled quietly and bumped into someone. "Oh! Gomen ne!"  
  
"It's okay ... Daidouji-san."  
  
"Huh? Oh! Li-kun, it's you!" Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
"The one and only," Syaoran smirked. "Hey, where's Sak- I mean Kinomoto?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled knowingly. "You needn't hide your feelings towards Sakura- chan from me, Li-kun. I'll keep it a secret for now, although, I know she feels the same way for you."  
  
"Really? Er... I mean, how would you know?"  
  
"Now, now, Li-kun, don't waste your breath! I'm sure Sakura-chan wants some of it!" Tomoyo giggled. She sure was making Sakura and Syaoran blush a lot. "Anyway, why you out here? Looking for Sakura again?"  
  
Syaoran blushed harder again. 'Damn it! Why is everyone making me blush!?' He cleared his throat. "Yeah, Sakura dropped the Clow Key er ... before."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "OK then, I see your point." She grinned. "Well, aren't you lucky Li-kun! Sakura's all alone at home! She needs someone like you to satisfy her needs." She winked at a blushing Syaoran and walked off, giggling.  
  
Ding Dong! Sakura's head perked up from the kitchen. The door bell was ringing. 'Hmm ... I wonder who's there?'  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed when she opened the door.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Surprised to see me?"  
  
Sakura smiled shyly. "Never ..." she murmured.  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Well, you'll be surprised to see this," he said, holding out the Clow Key.  
  
Sakura gasped. "The Key! I didn't even know it was gone! Oh, I'm so stupid! How can I ever thank you?"  
  
Syaoran smiled bashfully. 'Just let me hold you in my arms, that's how you can thank me.' " Erm, here's the Key," he said handing it to Sakura. "Uh ... may I come in?"  
  
Sakura reddened. "Of course! How silly of me to forget! Please make yourself welcome!" she stepped aside to let Syaoran enter.  
  
"I was just about to have dinner. Would you care to join me?" Sakura saw the chance to flirt with Syaoran again. "Please, pretty please, with a chocolate peony on top?" she pleaded, flashing her eyes and shooting a sly grin at him.  
  
It was more than enough to make Syaoran swoon into heaven. 'Wow ... Sakura, chocolate and peonies- that's some meal.' "O-of course."  
  
"Great!" Sakura said. "Now you just sit at the table here and I'll have it all ready for you." She turned, winked and blew a kiss at Syaoran, who then blushed very hard.  
  
After all the clanging pots and pans and the sizzling and boiling, Sakura finally came out with two plates of steaming and mouth-watering food.  
  
"There you go!" Sakura placed the plate in front of Syaoran.  
  
"It smells really good," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura sat down at her seat. "Come on! Dig in! I didn't poison the food!" Sakura flashed the flirtatious grin again. "Or does little Syaoran-chan want Sakura to feed him?"  
  
Syaoran abruptly stopped his movements, blushing for the ten millionth time. Sakura stood up, moved towards him. "Is that a yes? Or a no-no?"  
  
Syaoran lowered his head, blushing even harder, avoiding looking at Sakura advancing towards him. "I think that means a yes, because you're nodding your head, aren't you, Syaoran-chan?" she said.  
  
Sakura made herself comfortable on Syaoran's lap. "Aw... Is Sakura-chan too ugly for Syaoran-chan to look at?" she said, tilting Syaoran's head to hers.  
  
Syaoran's closed his eyes very tightly, desperately trying to avoid seeing the beautiful green eyes of Sakura's.  
  
"Nuh-uh-uh! Open up!" Syaoran suddenly found his mouth full of delicious food. "Yummy isn't it? Just like Syaoran-chan. Syaoran-chan is very yummy, ne?"  
  
Syaoran swallowed, gasping. "What are you doing, Sakura?" He turned his head, hoping to not catch a glimpse of Sakura's eyes, but found she had more food to follow.  
  
"I'm feeding you of course!" Sakura held out a spoonful of rice ready to be dumped into Syaoran's mouth.  
  
"Geez, you're turning into Meiling," Syaoran gulped. "Except ... except, you're much better."  
  
"That's so sweet, Syaoran-chan!" She hugged Syaoran tight.  
  
He almost choked. "Sakura, you're acting very weird today."  
  
"It's all because of Syaoran-chan, ne? Syaoran-chan makes Sakura go crazy." She held another spoonful of food to Syaoran's mouth.  
  
Syaoran reached for Sakura's plate of food which was growing colder by the second. "If Sakura wants to feed me, then I have to feed Sakura too."  
  
Sakura giggled and accepted the food Syaoran offered to her. Some rice fell down her chin. She blushed as Syaoran used his finger to stop it falling down her neck. They once again found themselves looking in each other's eyes again-each lost in their own fantasy world.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. "Oi! Kaijuu!" a voice called out.  
  
Sakura abruptly rose to her feet and Syaoran made himself busy with his food. "Oni-chan! You're back so soon!"  
  
"Soon? Geez, we were out the whole-" Touya stare defiantly at Syaoran. "What's the gaki doing here?"  
  
Sakura nervously answered, "Oh! Well, um... I had dropped something near the park and Syao- I mean, Li-kun found it and came by to hand it to me. And by that time it was time for dinner so um ... I invited him to eat with me. After all, it is courtesy isn't it, oni-chan?"  
  
Touya stared at Sakura's chin. "You've got rice on your chin."  
  
"I what?" Sakura rubbed her chin. "Oh! Of course! Um... I guess I'm a ... erm... messy eater, huh?" She laughed anxiously.  
  
Touya frowned at Syaoran who was equally glaring at him back. "Whatever. Otousan's coming home late again, so we'll have to eat without him."  
  
"Okay then." Sakura tried to drop the tension between the two. "Oni-chan, why don't you get yourself cleaned up and I'll get your dinner, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, kaijuu."  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly at that as Touya went up the stairs.  
  
"Syaoran!" she whispered.  
  
"Hmm? Nani?" Syaoran was playing with his food absentmindedly.  
  
"I'm very sorry Syaoran, but we'll have to finish our meal another time. Thank you for bringing the Clow Key to me. Kero-chan would've killed me!"  
  
"Keroberos? Where is he anyway?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura sighed. "He's with Suppi. They're playing video games at Eriol-kun's house. Typical."  
  
"Oh, of course."  
  
"I'll see you off, then!" She led him to the door. "I'm glad you came over today. I really um ... enjoyed it." Sakura blushed, thinking about her wild actions before. Syaoran blushed as well.  
  
"Well, um ... I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" Sakura broke the tension.  
  
"Yeah ... right. See you tomorrow," Syaoran said, stepping out of the house. "Um .. thank you for inviting me to dinner."  
  
"You're welcome ... anytime," Sakura smiled at him. "Ja! I have to go back in otherwise oni-chan won't be pleased. See ya!"  
  
"See ya," Syaoran said, "Sakura-chan." and he walked off fading into the distance. Sakura watched after him, sighing with content.  
  
To be continued ...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aiieee!!! I bet you hate this chapter don't you? Because I do too! It's so out of character for Sakura and Syaoran! *sobs* //gets overripe tomatoes and eggs from the year 135 thrown at her // please do not flame me, I'm emotionally not fully capable of writing a very good fic at the moment due to some family problems at home.  
  
However, if you did like it, I will be a very, very, very relieved Murasaki. ^_^  
  
Next chapter should be up tomorrow which is 30/12/01. Almost the end of 2001! 


	3. Dance to Remember

TITLE: A Little Flirtin' and Dancin' - Chapter Three: Dance to Remember  
  
AUTHOR: Murasaki  
  
CONTACT: shikubu@hotmail.com  
  
URL: http://www.two-flower.net/~life  
  
DISCLAIMER: CardCaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it rightfully belongs to CLAMP, Kodansha, Nelvana, KidsWB, etc.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So so so sorry for the late update! Had a feeling of not wanting to write and also due to some problems in my family...  
  
But let's not think about that.  
  
Well, third chapter's up. Anyway, I read all your reviews- and a few kind of offended me, but I'm living with that- and I know Sakura did A LOT of flirting and was way out of character (I WILL be editing chapter 2 so watch out for that) but this time Syaoran takes over *evil grin*. I agree that even the first chapter was better-chapter 2 was rushed a bit and pretty disappointing. *sigh* And for that someone who said I made Sakura sound like a retard and an idiot; please use your words wisely before exposing your comments to the whole world. I believe the word "retard" is defined as "slow progress or late development." Honestly, I do not see much of a resemblance from this word and Sakura in this fan fic. Yes, perhaps Sakura sounds totally out of character, but I did say it was out of character. Perhaps you should read author's notes and the dictionary before making any remarks? Thank Kami-sama there are people like ShortcakeJune, Alyssa, Silex and all those other kind people who reviewed. At least you understand!!! I am a very, very, very relieved Murasaki that I have received so many positive responses. It really makes my day. Two of you mentioned something happening in Syaoran's apartment? Do you want something like that to happen? Intentionally that's not what I want but if it's by readers' demand maybe I'll change it.  
  
Just to let everyone know that it does take time to develop a storyline in a fan fic (and any other story) -as every other fan fiction author knows- you can't just have Syaoran confessing his love to Sakura in the very first chapter, otherwise the story would be totally tasteless and insignificant. I hope you understand this- time and effort does the trick!  
  
OK, enough of my ranting on about writing- onto the fan fic! In this chapter there'll be a lot of feet movin' if you know what I mean! ^_~ Please continue to review (if you want)!  
  
STORY NOTES:  
  
" ... " talking  
  
' ... ' thoughts  
  
____ end setting  
  
It was a bright and sunny day- and for once, Sakura had arrived to school early.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Wai! You're so early!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she opened the classroom door.  
  
Sakura smiled and waved at Tomoyo from her desk. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan! Hai, I decided to get up early for a change."  
  
Tomoyo gave a wicked grin. "Partly due to... ahem... Li-kun?"  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura blushed. "Don't say that!"  
  
"Say what?" A voice said behind her.  
  
"Say ... what?" Sakura turned. "Syaoran-kun! I didn't know you were here!"  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Well, as usual I'm always early."  
  
Tomoyo giggled at the couple. "Well it's good that you're early you two. You can practise your dancing for today!" She flashed that knowing smile at them both.  
  
Sakura gasped. "What dancing?"  
  
"Sakura-chan! Don't you remember? We were meant to do a dancing exercise today for the 'Life-Be In It' program!" Tomoyo said. "Remember? Terada- sensei said that's what we'd be doing on Monday! A fully qualified dancing teacher's coming along. She's from England! And her name is Ms. Anders. So the whole day is dance, dance, dance! Well, including recess and lunch break..." Tomoyo clapped her hands together, sighing with happiness.  
  
"The what? Life-Be... Oh!" Sakura covered her mouth in shock. "I forgot all about it! Oh Kamisama, I forgot! Oh, Tomoyo, I don't even know how to dance! Tomoyo-chan, help me! Hoe!!!" She panicked pacing back and forth.  
  
Tomoyo giggled again at Sakura's reaction. "Calm down, Sakura-chan. We all don't know how to dance right?"  
  
Sakura relaxed. "H-hai."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Good! Now, let's get ready for class." She greeted some classmates entering the classroom.  
  
Sakura turned back to Syaoran. "Um ... about yesterday, I'm really sorry. I acted like a drunkard." Sakura blushed turning away.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Er ... it's okay. Don't worry about it."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Well, I hope you forgive me. Anyway, how are you?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged again. "Okay, I guess."  
  
"Just okay?"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "What else do you want me to say? Oh, dear Sakura-chan, I am feeling so fulfilled- just being in your presence makes my heart leap with joy and desire..."  
  
Sakura blushed at his words. "Don't say that!" she whispered.  
  
"Well, that's exactly how I'm feeling," Syaoran answered, entwining his hand with hers.  
  
Sakura cocked her head towards Syaoran. "What... what are you doing ... Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Syaoran was about to reply when Terada-sensei walked into the classroom.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san! Now you all know today's the day we participate in Life-Be In It program and we're lucky to be doing dancing!" Lots of groaning and squealing could be heard. Terada-sensei smiled. "Yes, yes, so some of you don't know how to dance, but that's what the program is about. Live your life to the fullest! And I'm sure most girls will be happy about dancing, eh?"  
  
Sakura moaned, covering her head in her hands. "Why do we have to dance today?"  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. "I'm surprised you're not interested! Besides, you have Li-kun to help you, ne?" She winked at Syaoran, making him blush.  
  
"W-well... I guess I could help you a bit Sakura, I did do a bit of dancing before."  
  
"WHAT?" Sakura perked up, turning her head around, mouth open. "You, Li Syaoran learnt how to dance?"  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Well, yes, for some training back home. I remember Meiling tried to make me dance with her."  
  
Tomoyo sighed and clapped her hands together. "That's so sweet!"  
  
Sakura's mouth was still wide open. 'I don't believe this.'  
  
"You three up there!" Terada-sensei said looking at Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Anything interesting you'd like to tell the class?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed red, and Tomoyo giggled quietly. "Iie, sensei."  
  
Terada-sensei smiled. "Alright, please remain silent then."  
  
He continued on. "As I was saying before, we are very fortunate that Ms Anders is here in Tomoeda. She is a very formal and talented lady and I want you all to make her feel very welcome today. Is that clear?"  
  
A chorus of "hai" answered.  
  
"Excellent." There was a knock on the door. "Ah, that must be her-right on time." He opened the door. "Welcome, Ms Anders, to Class 10B."  
  
Everyone stood up and greeted Ms Anders. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Ms Anders."  
  
Ms Anders smiled. "Good morning!"  
  
Sakura gazed dreamily at the teacher. 'Wow, she's so pretty! And she's from England too. He accent's so unique...Wow... I wonder if Eriol-kun knows her...'  
  
Ms Anders smiled again. "Now, as you probably already know my name is Ms Anders. I come from London, England and my main profession is dancing. I hope today will be a day you will remember forever and a day for you to enjoy yourselves."  
  
She walked to the front door. "Now, I'd like everyone to line up in a single line to the hall. There, we will begin our dancing class."  
  
Everyone followed her out of the classroom to the hall.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear.  
  
"Hai?" Sakura quivered.  
  
"What's the matter? You're not scared? Come on, Sakura-chan! Be brave! Besides, Li-kun will be there to help you, for sure!"  
  
Sakura blushed again. "Tomoyo..."  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
They arrived in the empty hall. "It looks so big!" Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo looked up. "It's because they took all the chairs away. Lots of room to dance!" Sakura sighed.  
  
"All present and correct, everyone?" Ms Anders asked as the students lined up in front of her. "Excellent." She clapped her hands together. "First, I will give you an introduction to what we will be learning today. We are going to begin with the basics- how to approach your partner, correct feet movement and perhaps some exotic dances such as the foxtrot-back home it is well known-quickstep, waltz, fox-trot, tango, and blues.  
  
"Now," Ms Anders said, "we need two volunteers to demonstrate our first basic dancing routine. She walked past the line of anxious teens. She stopped at the end- Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Well! I think we've found our match!" Ms Anders beckoned the stunned couple to step forward. "Come!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed hard as the class stared at them. A few snickers and giggling could be heard. "Now," Ms Anders continued, "we are learning how to approach the lady. Young men, observe carefully- it may be useful to you at your debutante balls and formals."  
  
"The gentleman offers his hand to the lady and bows. He should say a polite greeting to begin with and then he will say, 'May I have this dance?' Should the lady accept she will curtsy and accept his hand." Ms Anders smiled at Sakura and Syaoran. "Now, our couple will show a quick demonstration."  
  
Syaoran gave a small sigh as some boys whistled. "Go Li-kun!" Sakura blushed even harder.  
  
"Now, now, there's no need to be shy- I'm sure the young boys here will be delighted to show another demonstration." At these words the boys shut up. Ms Anders smiled. "Well?"  
  
Syaoran blushed and cleared his throat. He bent down in front of a crimson Sakura, took her hand and kissed it gently, sparking admiration from the girls and whistling from the boys again. Syaoran had a glisten in his eyes as he looked into a shocked Sakura. "Most delighted to make your acquaintance. May I ... have this dance?" He offered his hand to Sakura, flashing his beautiful smile at her.  
  
Sakura stood still for a moment before curtsying and replying, "You may." She silently giggled.  
  
"Wooo!" the class clapped.  
  
And Tomoyo had managed to get her hands on the camcorder. "Kawaii desu wa!"  
  
Chiharu, next to Tomoyo, sighed. "Tomoyo, Tomoyo."  
  
"Splendid! Beautiful! Well Done." Ms Anders clapped. "A jolly good effort, young man," she said to Syaoran smiling.  
  
"Ha ha! Uh well ... it was nothing," Syaoran blushed.  
  
Ms Anders chuckled. "Now, now, my dear, no video recording is permitted in this class!" She said to a surprised Tomoyo. She took it away from her. "Excellent."  
  
Sakura walked back to Tomoyo, giggling. "Tomoyo-chan! That was so scary! I was so embarrassed!"  
  
Tomoyo pouted a bit. "Ms Anders took my camcorder away... oh well, I can still watch you dance Sakura-chan!" She patted Sakura, supportively. "The way Li-kun was looking at you, he looked so serious! I betcha, he's dying to tell you how he feels about you!"  
  
Sakura reddened and remained silent.  
  
Tomoyo giggled some more.  
  
After all the commotion, Ms Anders clapped her hands. "Now, class, please pay attention. Now that all the basics have been taught, I will now teach you how to waltz!"  
  
"Waltz?" Several students exclaimed. "I don't know how to waltz!"  
  
Ms Anders smiled. "Well, that is why I am here to show you how! Now I'd like the previous couple to step forward again."  
  
Sakura gasped. "Noooo!"  
  
Tomoyo patted her shoulder again. "Daijoubu, Sakura-chan! Everyone admires you!"  
  
Chiharu sighed. "Oh, they look so good together!" Sakura and Syaoran were standing next to Ms Anders again.  
  
Tomoyo agreed. "Yes they do."  
  
Ms Anders continued to talk. "Now, the Waltz is danced in a Closed Position. The man rests his right hand slightly beneath the woman's left shoulder with his right arm held at a ninety degree angle to his body. His left arm should be up so that the woman's hand can rest lightly in it, and should be held at her eye level." She paused.  
  
Sakura looked flabbergasted. She had hardly understood what the lady had said.  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura and pulled her gently towards him. "Don't worry if you get confused," he murmured to her.  
  
Sakura looked directly into his eyes. "Oh..."  
  
Ms Anders smiled. "Don't worry, I'll guide you through it. First the man rests his right hand under the lady's left shoulder. His right arm should be held at a ninety degree angle to his body." Syaoran rested his hand just beneath Sakura's shoulder, making her shudder a bit but the warmth drifting from his hand on her body made her shiver even more.  
  
"Good." Ms Anders said. "His left arm should be up so that the woman's hand can rest lightly in it, and should be held at her eye level." Sakura blushed harder as she nervously placed her hand on Syaoran's arm. She had never looked so close into Syaoran's eyes. His eyes were twinkling with inner wonder and warmth wafting to her.  
  
"The lady, in turn, should rest her left hand contentedly near the man's right shoulder, giving pressure with her fingers and thumb to better 'follow' her partner's lead. For better balance, the lady should look over the man's right shoulder. This also makes a graceful and balanced dance position."  
  
Sakura blushed again, placing her hand by Syaoran's right shoulder and looked ahead from him.  
  
Ms Anders clapped. "Very good! That is just the very first step." She turned towards the rest of the class. "Now, it is time for the rest of you to take a partner and practise the same demonstration! Hup hup!" The class huddled around looking for a dancing partner. "From then, we will do it together." She walked to Terada-sensei who was hovering by near the centre of the hall. "Now, Mr Terada, we don't want you left alone do we?" She offered her hand to him and he laughed and accepted.  
  
Now everyone was in a dancing mood.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were standing in their positions waiting for Ms Anders to speak.  
  
"This is really nerve racking Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, blushing.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Alright class, watch me now." Ms Anders began dancing with a very confused Terada. "The waltz goes in three time beat, one-two-three, one-two-three." She swirled and then pivoted along with Terada-sensei. "Now, I don't expect you to be perfect, just do your best and don't pop the clutch which is when most men don't give their partner any clues that they are about to begin the dance, and by the time they actually start moving, their partner feels a sudden jerk. We call this 'popping the clutch'. So to prevent this, gentleman, give a little lean to inform the lady you are about to begin so as not to make her even more nervous."  
  
Sakura-chan sighed. "This is so complicated!" she whispered.  
  
"Well you know when I'm going to start dancing with you right?" Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura smiled at his words.  
  
"Now, we will put on the music!" Ms Anders said.  
  
All couples began. Some successful, some, somewhat out of reach... "Oof! Takashi!" Chiharu squealed when he stepped on her toe, making her jump up in surprise and landing on Naoko who had fallen from her partner's grasp. "Gomen ne Naoko!" Chiharu apologised.  
  
"Daijoubu!" Naoko smiled back. "I'm not good at this dancing, I should be writing stories."  
  
"Well, Naoko, you can't have everything."  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was having trouble with moving her feet. She kept stepping on Syaoran's feet. "Syaoran, I can't do this."  
  
Syaoran flinched as she stepped on his toe again. "No matter," he clenched his teeth. "You'll get there." He held onto Sakura's hands tighter, pulling her closer to him again.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I'm sorry! I didn't know I was such a klutz at this!" She felt him pull her against him.  
  
"One, two, three; one two three; one, two, three," Syaoran murmured, guiding Sakura's feet in sync with his. "See, you move your left foot here and then your right goes here," he said.  
  
Sakura struggled to keep up with Syaoran. "Oh my... this is... this is... how do you know how to dance so well, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Well, like I said before, I learnt it back home."  
  
"Why would you learn how to waltz though?"  
  
"Beats me," Syaoran shrugged. "I guess for a means of relaxation."  
  
"This is relaxation?"  
  
"If you can do it, I suppose it is."  
  
Sakura moaned. "I definitely can't."  
  
"You will."  
  
"Thank ... whoa... oof!" Sakura almost fell to the ground, if Syaoran's strong hands hadn't grabbed hers. "Syaoran..."  
  
"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked, yanking her onto her feet again.  
  
"I'm- I'm fine. I'm so bad at ..." Her words were lost, as she found herself rapt in Syaoran's deep brown eyes.  
  
Syaoran too had found himself confined in the depths of Sakura's profound green eyes. "So bad at what?" he murmured.  
  
"I'm bad... just bad..." Sakura's arms looped around Syaoran's neck and his hands rested on her waist. Any hint of the outside world was forgotten for the couple were lost in their own fantasy realm.  
  
"Sakura is never bad, is she?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sakura? Watashi? Oh yeah, I'm bad."  
  
"Bad at what you say?" Syaoran murmured, his head leaning sideways, his breath tickling Sakura's sensitive skin.  
  
Sakura moaned softly as she felt Syaoran's butterfly kisses on her neck. "Syaoran... Syaoran, what are you doing? We ... we can't do this... This is... is bad... Syaoran..."  
  
"You want it though, don't you?" Syaoran whispered, leaving a hot trail of kisses down her neck.  
  
Sakura pulled Syaoran closer to her. "Syaoran, stop this now, please..."  
  
"Oh but Sakura is pulling Syaoran towards her," Syaoran replied, nipping her collarbone.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura murmured.  
  
"Well, well, will you look at that. Our favourite couple are in a heated session. Please do not disturb!" Ms Anders said giving a little chortle  
  
"Ah!!" The couple broke from their passionate embrace. Sakura was blushing very hard and Syaoran remained expressionless.  
  
Ms Anders cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm?"  
  
The rest of the class came up, wondering what the commotion was about. Tomoyo in the crowd noticed what had happened and giggled. Eriol, standing next to Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"They're at it again!" Tomoyo whispered, trying to retain her giggling.  
  
Eriol nodded. "Yes and this time they're actually doing it in front of teachers and students as well. I must say they have a lot of nerve."  
  
Tomoyo giggled even harder. "This is unbelievable!"  
  
Eriol patted her back. "Calm down, Daidouji-san."  
  
Feeling Eriol's hand on her back, Tomoyo blushed. "Gomen!"  
  
Ms Anders continued. "I must say you're dancing has potential Mr Li- is that your name? – Syaoran nodded blushing- keep it up, just don't 'distract' yourself." Ms Anders looked Sakura who was still trying to not to blush so hard. "And you should make good use of young Mr Li here, you could do with some feet practise!  
  
The recess bell went then. Ms Anders looked at her watch. "My, how fast the time has gone! Well, back after recess then!"  
  
The class headed out of the hall.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were talking during recess.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what were you doing there?" Tomoyo asked innocently. "I mean, everyone can see you're in a pleasurable situation, ne?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said sharply, blushing deep crimson. "I don't know what happened. It went so fast! First we're dancing and then I fall and then Syaoran's kissing my neck! I think I might be sick."  
  
Tomoyo sat Sakura down. "Do you need to go to the first aid?"  
  
Sakura cupped her head in her hands. "No, no, I was exaggerating there. I just have a headache."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and sat down beside her, keeping quiet. Unable to keep hold of herself she whispered, "Do you want Li-kun to kiss your forehead to make it better?"  
  
Sakura looked up, smirking. "Tomoyo, Tomoyo. No way! Since when are you thinking so much about this. I'll bet Eriol-kun's doing this to you."  
  
Tomoyo crimsoned. "No he's not."  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was sitting on a branch of a tree.  
  
"Syaoran!" a voice below called.  
  
Syaoran looked down. "You!"  
  
Eriol smiled. "Hai, it's me. Surprised?"  
  
"Not in the least. What do you want now?"  
  
"Gathering information, I believe my dear descendent has been making *ahem* physical moves on Sakura yet he has not admitted three simple words."  
  
Syaoran scowled. "I don't know how to tell her now, after all that's happened. How can I tell her? She knows and I know, what's the point?"  
  
"The point is after you tell her, you'd be put at ease," Eriol put on his smug smile.  
  
Syaoran frowned. "Urgh. Quit pressuring me."  
  
"As you wish, dear Syaoran, but you have said to me before that you will tell Sakura. Procrastinating is not a good thing- in homework though, that's a different story."  
  
Syaoran clenched his fist. "Alright, Hiiragizawa! Stop tormenting me!"  
  
Eriol chuckled and walked away.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Terrible ending ne? Took me 7 days to write. Bad case of writer's block. The next chapter will be the end chapter. This story has been so bad!!!! *sigh I had to do some research on the waltz before I wrote this chapter so do forgive me to have you waiting.  
  
If you want the ending in Syaoran's apartment do tell me. Thru email (shikubu@hotmail.com) or by reviewing. Thank you!  
  
Expect the ending tomorrow but it might be delayed. 


	4. Love and Amusement

TITLE: A Little Flirtin' and Dancin' - Chapter Four- Love & Amusement UPDATED  
  
AUTHOR: Murasaki S  
  
CONTACT: murasaki@two-flower.net  
  
URL: http://www.two-flower.net/~life  
  
DISCLAIMER: CardCaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it rightfully belongs to CLAMP, Kodansha, Nelvana, KidsWB, etc.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Final chapter! Or so I think ... I don't know where this story is leading me into. I'm very very very very sorry- I haven't been updating for some time. Had a real bad case of writer's block AS WELL AS my parents are most likely going to get a divorce (had to tell you that didn't I) so I haven't felt really inspired to much writing- plus I'm lazy. -_-;;  
  
1 Due to audience demand, part of the setting is going to be in ... *drumrolls* Syaoran's apartment! And nothin' really EXPLICIT is going to happen, so little kids, it's still safe to read this fic (actually, not really).  
  
Bah, I'm babbling too much now.  
  
bPlease read the Author's Note at the bottom before reading this chapter./b  
  
STORY NOTES:  
  
" ... " talking  
  
' ... ' thoughts  
  
____ end setting  
  
The next day was a public holiday and Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran had planned a day out.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the library, which was where the foursome had agreed to meet.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura said to Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"'Ello," they replied.  
  
"So shall we go now?" Tomoyo asked, smiling.  
  
"Sure," the others replied.  
  
And where exactly were they heading?  
  
"The amusement park!" Sakura said excitedly as they approached the entrance.  
  
"Mou," Syaoran said, shaking his head, amused.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "So kawaii!"  
  
"Let's go on that ride!" Sakura pointed to another ride, "No, no, let's go on that ride!" They all heard a loud grumble. Sakura looked down. "He he, maybe we should eat first!" She laughed, blushing. Tomoyo giggled along with her.  
  
Syaoran smiled. 'So cute.'  
  
"What are you getting Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, staring at the menu of the kiosk.  
  
"I don't really know... I'm not really hungry, although someone I know is," he replied.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled as Sakura realised who he was talking about.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Sakura said, slapping Syaoran playfully.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to kill me," Syaoran laughed, defending himself with his arms.  
  
Sakura gave a small pout looking at the menu again. Then she grinned. "How 'bout we get a huge shake and fries to share, eh?"  
  
Syaoran blinked. "Share?"  
  
"Yeah, share," Sakura said slowly. "Or you want to eat something else?"  
  
Syaoran blushed, but hastingly said, "Oh, no, no! I've got no problem with that!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Great! You grab a table and I'll order, okay?"  
  
"Sure..." Syaoran replied, still red.  
  
  
  
"Back!" Sakura was all wide smiles with her tray.  
  
Syaoran looked up, crimsoning again, he glanced at the large milkshake. He gulped.  
  
Sakura sat opposite Syaoran. "Hey, Syaoran-kun, what's the matter?"  
  
"What?" Syaoran woke up from his daydream.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Who you thinking about now?"  
  
Syaoran reddened again. 'Mou, she's always making me blush.' "Nothing."  
  
"Okay," Sakura replied, sceptically. "Anyway, let's dig in to this meal!"  
  
Sakura first took a sip of the milkshake. "It's delicious! Why don't you take a drink, eh, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Er... yeah, I will," Syaoran gulped again.  
  
"Hey, we wouldn't be really exchanging much saliva, would we?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran hesitated again, blushing. "Uh... ah... I..." He stuttered.  
  
Sakura grinned. "Nope, I guess not."  
  
Syaoran nodded, and he took a sip from the straw.  
  
"Yum, ne?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran took another sip.  
  
Sakura leaned forward, drinking from the straw too. At one time, their foreheads brushed the other. Sakura grinned, blushing. Syaoran managed a thin smile, and looked down at the cup. The drink was finished. He felt slightly disappointed.  
  
(AN: Sorry to interrupt. I do not get where I am going at this point, you're probably thinking, geez, it's only a milkshake... it certainly is. -_-;;)  
  
"Are you done, Sakura-chan, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked behind Syaoran.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Yeah! We just finished!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled also. "That's great!"  
  
"How about we go play some games now?" Eriol said.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sakura replied enthusiastically. She stood up, pulling Syaoran to his feet. "Let's go, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Surprised at suddenly been pulled up, Syaoran, could only go along with the energetic Sakura with Tomoyo and Eriol following behind them, smiling knowingly.  
  
Sakura pointed at the game booth. "That one!" she said.  
  
"Killing the ducks?"  
  
"You make it sound like it's evil," Sakura remarked.  
  
"Do I?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No you'd use your sword in a deadly battle with little ducklings!" Sakura joked.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Game for two?" The man in charge asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said, paying him.  
  
"Uh, I can pay, Sakura," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
Sakura patted Syaoran's shoulder. "Daijoubu, some girls aren't poor, ne?" She winked.  
  
Syaoran blushed again. "Uh, I suppose."  
  
Kami, how idiotic Sakura made Syaoran feel.  
  
"Let's see who can kill the most!" Sakura challenged Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran easily accepted, taking a *toy* gun. "You said it!"  
  
Bang, bang, went Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"You can't beat me!" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Syaoran shot directly at a duck's centre.  
  
"Not bad kid," the man commented.  
  
Sakura frowned. She aimed her gun at an oncoming duck. Bang! "Gotcha!" She cried.  
  
Syaoran scowled. "Humph." He took aim once again.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran continued to duel until the man told them that they would keep going on and on, so he gave them both prize.  
  
"Good game kids," he said. "You can pick one of the big toys."  
  
"Which one are you having?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I can't pick which one, they're all so cute!" Then she saw a chibi-wolf (AN: -_-;;)  
  
"Oh, I want that one!"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You want that?" He pointed at a pink elephant. "What about that?"  
  
"Oh, that's kawaii too!" Sakura said. "Oh great, which one?"  
  
Syaoran beckoned the man again. "We'll take the pink elephant and the stuffed wolf."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm not really into ... toys, Sakura," Syaoran blushed, handing her the toys.  
  
"Oh, thank you very much Syaoran-kun! I love them!" She cuddled them tight to her chest.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "I'm glad." He gave her a confused look. "But why would you want a wolf?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "I thought you'd know Syaoran-kun. Your name means 'small wolf', ne?"  
  
Syaoran blushed. 'Of course...' "Yes, it does... but why?"  
  
"Well 'cos I'd like a 'small wolf' in my room all the time!" She giggled as Syaoran blushed at her words. "Come on!" Sakura pulled him to the next game.  
  
  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol were resting on a seat, tired from their activities.  
  
"How about one last ride, eh, girls?" Eriol said.  
  
"Which one?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You pick. Syaoran and I will be just gone for a few minutes."  
  
They left.  
  
Tomoyo hadn't said a word.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo had a resolute smile on her face. Let's go on the ghost train!" She finally said pointing to the booth.  
  
"What?" Sakura exclaimed. She suddenly grew nervous. "You meant ferris wheel, ne, Tomoyo-chan? Ne?  
  
"Iie!" Tomoyo smiled. "Let's go on the ghost train." She wrung her arm around Sakura's. "Daijoubu Sakura-chan. I'm here, Eriol's here and Li-kun, of course, is here. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
Sakura still remained very shivery and scared. "Tomoyo... you know I'm scared of ghosts ... even nowadays."  
  
Tomoyo frowned. "Of course. How could I have forgotten? Maybe Naoko-chan's been telling too many ghost stories to me. Gomen."  
  
Sakura gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran caught up with the girls. "So you picked the next ride?  
  
"Well, actually, I want to go on the ghost train but Sakura-chan feels she doesn't want to so we're gonna have to go on the ferris wheel." Tomoyo smiled at a blushing Sakura.  
  
Syaoran sat down next to Sakura. "You scared?" he teased.  
  
Sakura blushed harder. "Who me? N-no way!" She stood up abruptly. "I AM GOING!" she announced.  
  
Tomoyo's face broke into a wide smile. "Good for you, Sakura-chan!" She stood up excitedly. "Ja, let's go then!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand a bit too enthusiastically and ran to the ticket booth.  
  
"Two tickets for "Ghost Train!" (AN: How original...) Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Right then." The ticket seller replied, handing four tickets. "Turn to your right, present your tickets and prepare for the scare of your life!" He laughed dramatically.  
  
Sakura began to feel her nerves working up again.  
  
Tomoyo led the three into the entrance. "Ja, Sakura-chan, you can go with Li-kun and I'll pair up with Hiiragizawa-kun, okay?  
  
Sakura blushed harder. "Tomoyo..." she protested.  
  
"No, no," she waved her hand, smiling. "Come on, let's get on!"  
  
Sakura reluctantly sat on her seat. Syaoran entered just behind her. Their surrounding was dark, eerie and nerve racking. The lights dimmed lower and the carriage abruptly moved forward. Sakura clung onto the rails tightly.  
  
"You know Sakura, it's only going to be things popping up at you. They're not real."  
  
Sakura bit her lip. "I – I know that."  
  
"Well, here we gooo..." Syaoran called, the train moving faster.  
  
Ghostly figures appeared out of nowhere, murmuring haunting wails. A mummy appeared in front of Sakura surprisingly, causing her to gasp loudly, her heart thumping. Syaoran noticed and took hold of her hand, not letting go. Sakura, gratefully sighed.  
  
More creatures of the most ugly kind emerged at different times as the track began to twist and turn more frequently, effectively making everyone more nervous.  
  
Then, all was quiet- only the repeating sounds of the train wheels turning on the track.  
  
Sakura perked up. 'Maybe it's over?' she thought with relief.  
  
Definitely not.  
  
Suddenly, the train jerked and a skeleton dangled just above Sakura, waving at her. Sakura slowly looked up and squealed when she saw the wicked, flashing eyes of the skeleton, and leapt into Syaoran's lap, clinging onto him, tugging his shirt with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Syaoran was speechless for a moment but held onto her tight, murmuring reassuring words and stroking her hand. "Sh... Sakura it's alright. I'm here, no one's going to get you..."  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran, her eyes shimmering with tears. She hugged him tighter holding on for dear life as the passage grew forever long until the train came to an unexpected halt.  
  
The ride was over.  
  
Sakura felt dizzy and weak but Syaoran lifted her up in his arms. Sakura wrapped her arms around him, her head buried in his neck.  
  
Tomoyo stepped out followed by Eriol and noticed Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan! What happened?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: He, he, I leave you here. This chapter's going to be too long. I didn't want you to think I'd abandoned this story all together... I will continue it later on (a few days time- fixed, edited) and then I'll finally have finished this and I'll work on Body, Heart and Soul and two new upcoming stories. Feel free to email me [ at chingw@jeack.com.au, because something's wrong with my Hotmail. -___-] or review this story.  
  
Gomen, if it feels rushed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
UPDATED! 26/1/01 --- Though I'm not really happy about this chapter's content. I have other ones I want to write you see. -_-;;  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Syaoran answered for Sakura. "She just got scared."  
  
Tomoyo eyes widened. "Oh, Sakura-chan, it's all my fault!" Eriol patted her back. "There, there, Daidouji-san. I'm sure dear Sakura will be alright, ne?" Tomoyo nodded.  
  
Sakura tilted her head at Tomoyo. "I'm okay. I just need to rest somewhere." She looked at Syaoran who was blushing again. "Can we sit down somewhere quiet?"  
  
"Uh, of course Where- where do you want to go?"  
  
"Near the riverbank?"  
  
"Then, riverbank it is."  
  
Tomoyo watched the couple walk away. "But Sak-"  
  
Eriol patted her shoulder again (AN: Does that a lot doesn't he?) "Come on, Daidouji-san, you still have me, ne?" He joked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at that. "You're right. Li-kun will take good care of Sakura- chan."  
  
"Exactly," Eriol smiled. "And hopefully dear Syaoran will tell Sakura how he feels about her."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura had calmed down. Being in Syaoran's strong and sturdy arms had eased her greatly. "Syaoran-kun, I'm such a baby. I'm so sorry to cause you so much trouble..." She murmured.  
  
"Daijoubu, watching you like that is cute," he smirked.  
  
Sakura frowned, blushing angrily.  
  
Watching her face, Syaoran grinned. "I was only joking- just joking!"  
  
Sakura grinned back. "I know."  
  
They found a spot by the banks of the river (AN: Yeah, THE river). Syaoran gently let her down onto her feet.  
  
"Thanks for that," Sakura smiled. She sat on the seat, beckoning Syaoran to sit next to her.  
  
"Do you come here often?" Syaoran asked, looking at the tranquil flow of the water.  
  
"Yeah... whenever Kero-chan gives me a headache."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Big trouble for a stuffed animal."  
  
Sakura leaned her head against Syaoran's shoulder. "I'm so tired."  
  
"You would be, the way you were screaming made my ears deaf," Syaoran teased.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura playfully slapped his arm.  
  
"That's what you get when you scream so loud."  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." she gave a pout.  
  
"Take a joke, Sakura." He grinned.  
  
Sakura grinned back.  
  
They remained quiet for sometime, enjoying the picturesque scenery surrounding them, lost in their thoughts.  
  
"So, uh..." Sakura began.  
  
"Have you…" Syaoran also started.  
  
"You first!" They said in unison, but then turned away, coyly.  
  
"You go..." Sakura said.  
  
"I was just going to ask you..." Syaoran looked away. "Oh, don't worry about it."  
  
"No, tell me please. You were going to say it anyway... ne?"  
  
Syaoran reddened. "What- what I was g-g-going to say..." Syaoran stuttered. He paused and gulped. "Haveyoueverbeenkissed?" He turned away from Sakura, waiting for her to laugh at him.  
  
In fact, she did laugh. "Well, actually I haven't, unless you count otou- san... but that was only on the cheek.  
  
"Oh," Syaoran answered, deeply relieved.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Sakura asked.  
  
"W-well, just curious, you know?" Syaoran stammered.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She flashed a sly grin. "Well, how many times have YOU been kissed, eh, Syaoran-kun? With your looks, you wouldn't know who to pick, ne?" She nudged him.  
  
Syaoran crimsoned. "No!"  
  
"Oh? That means you've made out with them too?"  
  
Syaoran flushed even redder (AN: redder? LOL) "No!!"  
  
Sakura grinned.  
  
"I-I haven't kissed anyone either."  
  
Sakura looked genuinely surprised. "Really? That's surprising. You're serious?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Ooo, so we both haven't kissed before!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Geez, Sakura!" Syaoran blushed again. "People can hear us you know?"  
  
Sakura covered her mouth. "Gomen," she whispered. Then, a thought came to her. "Are you scared then, Syaoran-kun? Scared that people can hear us talking about kissing?"  
  
"I'm – I'm not."  
  
"I think you are," Sakura inched her face closer to Syaoran's.  
  
Syaoran's pulse began to quicken, his nerves shivering uncontrollably. Sakura was getting too close for comfort.  
  
"Syaoran's scared of-" Sakura began to say in a sing-along tone but lost her balance, holding out for anything she could grasp but landed on a shocked Syaoran- their lips brushing the other.  
  
The couple seemed to have caused a scene in the public. Sakura abruptly got off of Syaoran, turning away from him, touching her lips gently. 'Kami, I just kissed Syaoran-kun.'  
  
While Sakura was in her own thoughts, Syaoran was struggling to live in fantasy or reality. 'Sakura just kissed me. Sakura just kissed me.' He shook his head. 'Stop thinking about her. This is NOT healthy!'  
  
He stood up but then felt a throbbing sensation in his head. "Ahh..."  
  
Sakura heard his groan. "Syaoran-kun? What's the matter?"  
  
Syaoran rubbed his head. "I think I bumped my head when you er... you know."  
  
Sakura nodded, blushing. "I'm so sorry... I've caused enough trouble for you haven't I?"  
  
"It's alright, Sakura. I just need to get back home."  
  
"Oh. Well, then, shall we go?" She paused for a moment. "Hang on, did you say get back home?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whose home?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, mine of course. It's obviously closer isn't it?" He gave her a strange look. "Why?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Oh, nothing!" she rushed. "It's just that, um, would I be a burden to you if I came over?"  
  
"Not at all!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Never!"  
  
Sakura gave a relieved smile. "That's great." She frowned. "Only, I have to let otousan or oniichan know that I'm going to your house."  
  
Syaoran's shoulders dropped. "Oh. I should have remembered. In that case, it's best if you go home, Sakura."  
  
Sakura gave a loud cry. "Are you kidding? You're hurt, I have to get you fixed up. In fact, I'll go right into that telephone box there and call home to say I am helping you. Period!" She walked her way over to the booth resolutely, dialling her number.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," Fujitaka answered.  
  
"Otousan!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Um, is it alright if I stay over at a friend's place?"  
  
"Of course! Who is it?" Fujitaka replied.  
  
Sakura bit her lip. "It's um, Li Syaoran-kun. He's er, hurt and I have to help him."  
  
"Hurt is he? Well, then, of course you can go. That's very kind of you Sakura. Just remember to be back home by ten at the maximum."  
  
"Really? Oh, thank you, otousan!" They ended the phone call.  
  
"I can come." Sakura approached Syaoran, pulling his arm. "Now let's go!"  
  
They soon arrived in front of Syaoran's apartment door.  
  
Sakura stepped in after Syaoran. "Wai! It's been ages since I've come here! When was it? You lent me that book you and I were chasing after. It was the Move card wasn't it?" Sakura sighed happily.  
  
"H-hai," Syaoran replied, blushing at the memory. "Um, take a seat. I won't be long I just need to get the first aid."  
  
"Oh!" Sakura blushed. "Silly me, daydreaming again. You're the one who has to sit down, let me take care of everything." She gently pushed him down onto the sofa.  
  
"But-" Syaoran was defenceless.  
  
Sakura waved her hand. "Nuh-uh... Hey, um, will you tell me where the first aid is?"  
  
"It's in the kitchen, in the cupboard below the microwave."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Alright then. Kitchen, cupboard below the microwave." She scanned the kitchen for the microwave. "Uh ha!" She opened the cupboard and saw the plastic container marked "FIRST AID." 'We'll soon have Syaoran fixed up!' she thought happily.  
  
Sakura came back holding the first aid. "Let me see that head of yours."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts!" Sakura took a firm hold of Syaoran's head, keeping him still. "No blood, which is good. I think all you need is a massage and a painkiller, Panadol perhaps (AN: that's a headache pill down where I live, don't know any Japanese ones) ?"  
  
Syaoran managed to speak. "Sakura ... I am fine. I can manage." He stood up but suddenly felt lightheaded... 'Oh Kami...' He fell backwards into Sakura's arms.  
  
He opened his eyes to find Sakura looking down at him with a worried expression. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"Yes, I'm okay." He lay back on the couch.  
  
"No you're not. Perhaps you should go to bed, Syaoran-kun." She turned away sadly. "I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault. I didn't know things would- she blushed-turn out like how... you know." She covered her face with her hands, giving a sob, trying very hard to conceal it but Syaoran knew and saw.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran turned her face towards his. "It's not... your fault. It's not anyone's fault. It just happened that's all. Something comes, something goes. There's no need to cry about." He smiled, brushing the tears away from her cheek. "You should always be in smiles, Sakura, always."  
  
Sakura looked back at Syaoran. "You should too, Syaoran-kun."  
  
They stood that way for some time, remaining silent, lost in thought.  
  
Sakura grew uncomfortable and moved away from their intense gaze. "Ja, I'll just be going to –"  
  
Syaoran gently pulled her back. "No. We're not done yet."  
  
Sakura swallowed, not sure whether this was actually happening. "Done- done with what..."  
  
"Sakura, I think you should know," Syaoran murmured. He looked directly into Sakura's eyes. "There's something I've been meaning to say to you for a long time but I never... never had the courage to say it." He cleared his throat. "So-so, so now, I'm going to say it." He took a deep breath.  
  
Sakura looked back longingly, waiting for him to say it.  
  
"S-Sakura..." His voice drifted. "I – I …"  
  
"Yes? Yes, Syaoran-kun?" she urged him.  
  
"I- I…"  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"I..." He gave a frustrated growl. 'Damn it, how hard is it to say three words?'  
  
Sakura was thinking hard. 'Please, please, please.'  
  
"I- I... Syaoran took a large intake of breath and moved his face closer to Sakura's and kissed her with all the love, need and passion he had bottled inside of him. Sakura was taken aback but responded, her hands reaching into his hair, pulling him closer to her.  
  
They broke off their kiss. "I love you, Kinomoto Sakura," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura giggled. "After that kiss, how could I not tell? It took you long enough." She wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. "I love you too, Li Syaoran."  
  
"Hey, my headache's gone."  
  
Sakura giggled even more. "All the better!" She pressed her fingers against his lips. "Just be quiet." She kissed him full on the lips, again and again...  
  
THE END (but not for them!)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
OK, finally finished! And I'll say the outcome of this story has been good and bad. My writing started to suck by the end of this chapter. (That's when you haven't fully recovered from writer's block.)  
  
I'll be working on three new S&S fics (Gee, I have plenty up my sleeve don't I?) and updating Body, Heart, Soul. But I start school again next Friday so there's not a lot I can do right now. Oh, I'm currently in the making of my S&S site so I'll tell you when that's ready as well. Okie, please review after finishing this story! Arigatou! 


End file.
